Unconditionally
by writtingpassion24
Summary: Living our lives is not easy and being shown affection is the closest thing we will ever get to having our humanity back. We all want a little piece of our humanity to hold on to and we get that from those we love or those who love us... Rated for language and ALSO ANOTHER NEW UPLOAD LATER TODAY!
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys this is my first The Originals story and I want to point out that I'm loving the show! With this story there will be a lot of tricks and surprises. There are two main story line's I want to focus on but all of the characters will be incorporated some how into the story , but here is my first chapter of My Weakness is You.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of The Originals characters, I just own this story.**

_After stepping foot in New Orleans after so long something felt different. The city we once knew was not the same and that was something well my family and I did not cope well with. We did not travel all the way from Mystic Falls to come back here to in gulf ourselves into the culture of New Orleans. We can back here for answers, and the Mikaelson Family will not stop until our questions are answered._

_But the Mikaelsons aren't the only one's i__n New Orleans __with secrets and questions. There is a powerful witch and an expecting werewolf who are more a like than meets the eye._

"Well, well, well look what we have here." Klaus crossed the foyer leading into the den. Just across the threshold there sat Hayley and Elijah. "Niklaus, Hayley and I were just discussing the possibilities of were her family could be located," stated Elijah who was sitting in chair diagonal from Klaus.

Klaus entered the den taking a seat near Hayley, "Oh please don't stop on my account because you know there aren't witches conspiring against our family," he expressed sarcastically. "Oh please it's not like you care about this baby anyway," Hayley said standing up from the couch and walking toward the front window.

"Au contraire love, It's you who I don't care about," a smirk appeared on Klaus' face causing Hayley to fume. "Now, now brother Hayley is the one caring the child, so if you care for that baby then you are entitled to care for Hayley," Elijah said not once looking up from his book.

"Oh please Klaus wouldn't know what caring is if it hit him in the face," Hayley turned to face Elijah.

Klaus appeared in front of Hayley causing her to jump, "Remember love, you were nothing but a one night stand," and with that said he disappeared. "Your brother is such a dick," Hayley sat back on the couch.

"No, Niklaus is, shall I say lost."

"Yeah, if you consider a neurotic psychopath lost," Hayley looked at Elijah and smiled. "Just know that deep down inside his cold dead heart, Niklaus cares about you," Elijah was now staring at her.

"Elijah, I stopped believing people cared about me when I found out my parents gave me up for adoption." Even though she would wear a hard shell to mask the pain, deep inside Hayley knew there was something missing and intended to discover what it was.

_"Phesmatos ravenus_ _on emilius. Phesmatos_ _ravenus on emilius." _Three tries and still no progress this is beginning to annoy Davina. "Trouble in paradise I presume," a blonde appeared in front of the attic door.

"What are you doing here Rebekah?" Davina saw her reflection in the mirror. "Invite me in so we can discuss a certain topic." Davina new Rebekah had tricks up her sleeve, and was reluctant to invite her in, "Come in."

"Now little witch I need a favor," Rebekah walk into the attic. "Oh, so you've come to use me just like everyone else," the flames from the candles grew as Davina's anger grew. Rebekah rolled her eyes, "The thing is I'm not like everyone else." Davina faces Rebekah, "Oh right, you're a bitch."

"You're so lucky I need your help," a scowl crosses her face as Davina smirks at her, "I want you to use your little witch powers to help me bring some to New Orleans and I need your help to hide this person from Nik."

"And why should I help you," she looks down at the spells Elijah had brought to her earlier. Rebekah approaches Davina, "Because I know a certain some who can help you with your little witch problem..."

Everything with him was different... He made me feel special as if I was worth something for keep. I catch myself wishing that I could have spent that one night with him and that he could have been the father of the baby instead of Klaus. Truly I knew that it would not have happened, not because vampires can't procreate, but because I have such bad luck with men.

I knew the first time that we met in that cave he was something special and he knows how to get me to open up, _"Right now, you're the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So, I'm curious. In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"_ Talking to him was soothing almost,_ "About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?" _I was joking but he was serious_, "About being a mother."_

I felt the need to just pour my heart out_, "I...I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So...I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I, I never really had a good one." _It was all the truth._ "I will always protect you. You have my word on that,"_ I couldn't help but smile as those words escaped his mouth.

I'm not going to lie I was scared, scared as hell, but not because I was going to have a baby. I was afraid of falling in love because I know things won't go in my favor and I end up hurt. I almost forgot that I was in the bathtub until the door flew open revealing an over expressive Rebekah followed by a possessive Klaus. "Nik I just need you to let me borrow the little she-wolf."

"My dearest Rebekah, Hayley is not leaving this house, it is to dangerous for her and the child," they were talking as if I wasn't in the room. "Um excuse me can I have some privacy," I was beginning to become angry. Klaus turned in my direction finally exemplifying my presence, "Sorry love, but if you thought that you where leaving this house you are sadly mistaken."

I wrap the towel around my body exiting the tub, "First of all, I don't know what the hell you two are talking about and second get the hell out of here." Finally addressing me Rebekah turns in my direction, "Listen little doggy, I need you to take a trip with me to meet someone." Ugh these two are so annoying, "Rebekah what makes you think the I would even considering going somewhere alone with you."

Rebekah began approaching me causing my heart to race, "Lets get one straight I'm asking you a measly favor and you will get something in return, plus if you don't go I'll make sure that baby doesn't make it to full term."

"Rebekah back away from the girl," immediately after I heard the sound of his voice my heart rate slowed. "Whatever just remember what I said before," Rebekah exited the bathroom. "Niklaus would you please go convince our sister that it is not safe for Hayley outside of this house."

"Brother, I am not the type to follow commands," with that said Klaus exited the bathroom leaving me in a towel and Elijah who was staring intensively at me, "You know I can take of myself." I slipped past Elijah entering my bed room.

"I know it is just that Rebekah is impulsive and would not ask anything of some unless something was in it for her." It was sweet that he cared about me but I can look after myself.

"I'm not some pansy and I know that you want to protect this child but-"

He lifted his hand until it collided with my face sending shivers up me spine. I could his warm breath hit my face as he looked deeply into my eyes. At first I thought he was going to compel me, but there was not hold over my mind, I had total control. His was so close our lips almost touched and that's when he spoke, "Hayley I understand every word you are saying, but I don't just want to protect the child... I also want to protect you."

As those words flowed out of his mouth like a steady stream, that is when I knew I was falling for my baby's uncle.


	2. I'm Coming for You

**Hey guys thanks for all of the wonderful feed back on this story it means a lot. Most of this chapter is told in Davina's point of view and this takes place the next day and there will be a little Halijah in the chapter and a lot more in the next one. Just wanted to point that out so you don't become confused while reading. Also there will be some flashbacks in the chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals, I just own this story.**

8 months ago I was supposed to take part in an sacrificing ritual to return the ancestral magic back into the earth. This happens every 300 years as a way of maintaining the flow of ancestral magic. During the ritual 3 other young witches and myself are supposed to be sacrificed to the ancestors by having our throats slit and being laid to rest. After the Harvest is complete then comes the Reaping where all of us witches are to be reborn, but if the Harvest is not complete than the Reaping cannot take place.

_New Orleans - 8 moths ago_

_There where a line of young witches around the age of 16 siting on the ground in front of our elder Bastiana. Growing up we never learned much about the Harvest, just that there are 4 young witches chosen to take part in the Harvest. Out of all of the girls my friend Monique, two other girls and I were chosen. _

_All four of us felt honored to be helping the coven, we just didn't know what was yet to become of us._

_They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether. _

_Davina had told Elijah everything but he was still curious to know, "So what does it take to complete this ritual?"_

_"I have to die_."

New Orleans - Present Day

I felt a cold breeze rush over me making me shiver, and I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was a negative energy in the attic. The whole ora in this room set me off and I could not pin point what it was.

Suddenly the grimoire that Elijah had brought fell to the floor. I know that I'm a witch, but acts of that sort don't just happen.

I don't know if I should be frighten but I am and considering that my feet have become stationary on the ground im obviously in a state of shock. Finally I built up the courage to move toward the spot were the grimoire once sat. As I approached the vanity and held my hand out to touch the spot on my desk, the mirror shattered into to a million pieces.

I was so frightened that I slipped and fell causing and piece of glass to pierce the skin on my leg.

I began to whale as the pain was excruciating, "Who is there and what do you want."The only response I got was the whispers of the wind. "What do you want from," I kept screaming until I could have sworn I heard a whisper of my name, but no one was there.

I started to think I was loosing my mind and that all of this was just a façade of my imagination, "Why are you doing this to me." I could have sworn that I heard another whisper off in the distance but this time it wasn't my name.

I glanced toward the door and there written in blood was _"Je suis venue pour vous" _which is French for I'm coming for you...

_**xxxxxxx**_

"Elijah," Hayley walked up to Elijah who was sitting outside in the backyard, "Can we talk." Last night, after Elijah left her room, Hayley layed in bed thinking about the events that happened earlier that night.

Elijah closed his book looking up in the direct of the pregnant wolf, "What is it you need to talked about Hayley."

"After what happened last night I realised that... we could never be together, not under these circumstances," It pained Hayley to let those words escape her mouth and slowly tear drops began to roll down her face.

Elijah brought his hand up to caress my face, "Hey listen to me, we can do what ever we want because no one has control over us and if you're saying this because of Niklaus well don't worry about him."

Jumping up from Elijah embrace Hayley just pours out her feelings, "That's the thing, Elijah, I want to be with you, I want to love you and for you to love me but I can't do this knowing you are the uncle of my baby."

"Hayley I can not make decisions for you, but that child does not change the way I feel about you." they were now standing chest to chest, nose to nose, and palm to palm, feeling the breath of one another brush their lips, "Well Elijah, this baby changes the way I feel about you."

**_xxxxxxxx_**

What would possess someone to want to kill me, I mean I've been stuck in this attic for the last 8 months not even being able to communicate with anyone. I had finally gotten my composure and still frighten I lay bawled up in my bed. I had to lie to Marcel about what happened and how I got glass stuck in my leg so that he would remove the glass without to many questions.

I was just drained, mentally and physically, from the events of today. Yet I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened and it put me on edge to know I was being hunted.

"Davina?" This time I clearly heard someone say my name and when I turned around to see who it was I couldn't believe my eyes, "Is it really you?"I didn't whether I was dreaming or if it was real life, "Monique is that really you?"

"You can see me, Davina you can see me," she ran over to my bed full of joy, I was still in shock of what was happening. "Monique I thought you were dead," I pull her into an embrace, but I know something is wrong.

I abruptly pull away from the hug and Monique gives me a strange look, "Is everything okay aren't you happy to see me." I was happy to see her, "Yes I am, but Monique I can't feel you..."

"What?" I can tell in her body language that the newly found news did not sit well with Monique. "I'm sorry Monique I can't feel you because you're a ghost."

"I'm a ghost..."

I felt bad telling her this because I knew it was breaking her heart. Monique looks back toward me, "Then how can you see me?" To be honest I didn't know the real answer, " I think it has something to do with me being a witch and us being from the same coven."

_"Monique we need to finish this spell before your mother gets back," Monique's mother, Jane Ann, had been requested by the witch coven. "Okay lets start," we set up that candles and began chanting in unison. We both began to gasp for air, our eyes rolling into the back of our heads as the lights flickered on and off. Suddenly everything went black._

"Remember that spell that we performed while my mother was away." I think I remember but it was so long ago, "The one we performed when we were children." Monique crossed the floor and sat back on the bed, "Yes that spell, I think we linked our souls and that is the reason you can see me."

"Well do you know why someone would be angry with me," she had to know something, I mean she is a spirit. "Davina our coven only practiced ancestral magic and the spell we performed was dark magic.

In the distance I could hear the clicking of high heels on the floor and the suddenly Rebekah burst through the attic door, "Listen to me and listen closely I need you to... who are you talking to." I quickly change my body language, "No one and would it kill you to knock." By the looks of it Rebekah couldn't see Monique and didn't really care what I had to say.

"Anyway, about our little meeting yesterday, I can get you what you're asking for," this was the first time I could say I was interested in what Rebekah had to say, "Well what do I have to do?"

"I need you to help bring my brother back from the dead..."


	3. Follow Your Heart

**Late night post! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. Some of you are wondering who Davina will bring back to life and you see that's something I can't tell you. Just a hint, it's more than who you think -.- and more complex than you think. Well again thanks and here it the STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Originals, but I do own this lovely story.**

_Bourbon Street_

I don't know what to do anymore every time I went to turn a corner I felt as though I would cross paths with Elijah. My presence, after my conversation with Elijah, was short-lived because I couldn't stand to stay in bottled up in that house any longer. My body was beginning to feel smothered and with my heart being torn my head began to become fuzzy with doubt and question. Every time I'd come into contact with Elijah or if I was in eye sight of him my chest would begin to heave and I become short of breath.

The only the only thought on my mind was if Elijah and I were to try to pursue a relationship would everything turn in my favor? I mean it probably would but there would have been a lot of consequences and reservations not only on my part but on his to. And Klaus well, the is no future for me and him except for this baby. I don't want to get my heart-broken and I don't want to hurt the man I love.

But it wasn't Klaus and Elijah that were toying with my emotions. It was this baby that decided to hibernate inside of me without warning or an instruction manual. Life just become so hard because my mind is telling me to wait until the baby is born to see if my feeling have changed, but my heart is saying "what do I have to lose."

And all of this pressure of having a hybrid baby and my love for Elijah has drained me until a point where I don't care what happens anymore.

Bourbon Street has never looked so extravagant and I've never taken the time out to observe my surroundings. The way the light radiates from the buildings and the exquisite live jazz music coming from the speakers placed in the quarter. It's nice just to take in a new atmosphere with so many diverse cultures and personalities.

"Hello sweetheart," an older couple had approached me, "Hello."

The woman smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, "Aren't you glowing, how far along are you."

"I don't know yet," I clutched my stomach causing my face to turn a bright red. The man smiled at me and spoke, "Well congratulations young lady."

This had to be the most amazing thing that has happen to me since I stepped foot in New Orléans, "Thank you and have a wonderful rest of the night."  
"You to and we wish you the best of luck, goodbye." Those where the most kind-hearted people I have ever met, it made me wish I had a mother and father to share this moment with.

I don't even know where I'm going but walking along the sidewalk is pleasant.

A few days ago Klaus walked through the front door with a blonde girl on his arm. Klaus introduce all of us as Camille, Cami for short, and I took a liking to her very quickly because we had some much in common, being put in the middle of situations that don't concern us.

Apparently she is one of Marcel's weaknesses and Klaus plans to use her against him, but I personally think she is smarter than everyone thinks. Cami is one of the few humans in New Orléans that knows about supernatural and she works in a bar not to far from here, maybe I'll go and say hi.

As I approach little bistro in the center of the quarter and I see Cami behind the bar as I glance through the window.

When I walk in through the door it feels as if all eyes are all locked on me staring in the direction of my slight baby bump but truly no one is watching and could care less. Self-consciously I cross my sweater over my midsection I saunter over to the bar.

"Hey Cami, do you remember me?"

After a few short glance she finally answers, "Yeah, your that girl Klaus introduced me to, Hayley right?"

"Yeah that's me, I was wondering if we could talk?"

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_St. Anne's Church_

My patients for this stone age, cold-hearted bitch is waning and what makes Rebekah think that I am liable for any of her family drama, "Wait you expect for me to help bring your brother back from the dead?" is that even possible.

"Actually I do and you will perform the spell if you want to live to see your seventeenth birthday," Rebekah had now fully entered the attic and walked across the floor over to me. "Rebekah do you really think threatening me with is going to help the situation."

I had almost forgotten that Monique's spirit was still in the room until she spoke to me, "Listen to me Davina, you cannot perform that spell, it is a form of dark magic and can lead to dire consequences."

I abruptly turn in the direct of my bed where Monique is sitting, "Now is not the time." Then I sauntered toward my vanity.

"What kind of freaky witchcraft are you trying to pull here. Who the hell where you just talking to." Dammit I need to be more careful so that no one finds out that I can talk to witches that have passed on. "Listen Rebekah, you and I are on a need to know basis and that is something you don't need to know," gosh I just hopes she drops it.

"What I need to know is why the hell where you just talking to the air," there was and awkward silence and after a while that whole talking to the air idea was forgotten, "Anyway are you going to help me or not."

Still standing with my back facing away from Rebekah I hear Monique speak, "No Davina, don't perform the spell, learn from our mistake and look at what happened to me, nothing good will come out of doing this spell all the witches in the coven will lose their magic."

I don't know what to do in this moment of time. I know that there will be terrible consequences but I can't turn do this deal if it means getting closer to stopping the coven of witches.

And Monique said that if I do the spell all the coven's ancestral magic will have vanished and no magic means no conspiring witches, "How would I perform the spell anyway?"

"Little witch that's for you to figure out and I thought you already knew how to do the spell." Well Rebekah's no help, hell I don't even know what the spell is.

As I stare down at the grimoire Elijah had brought to me a question comes to mind and I turn to face the she devil, "Okay I will try to perform "the spell" but what are Elijah and Klaus' views on this topic."

Rebekah struts over to a chair in the corner and sits down crossing her legs, "I need you so that Niklaus never finds out I'm doing this, but Elijah and I are on a need to know basis and this is something he doesn't need to know," a sinister smirk appears on Rebekah's face and at that point I knew that this was not going to end well.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_Bourbon Street_

Cami lead me into the kitchen so that we could talk in a more private area. Obviously she could see that I was in distress because the first thing she did, when we made it into the kitchen, was hug me. I needed that now, just someone to hold me whether it is a guy or girl because not really having anyone to be there for me in such a fragile state is petrifying.

Tears began to pour out of my eyes like a waterfall and I couldn't take it anymore I was having a breakdown. Then I heard her soothing words, "Hey everything will be okay. What's going on?"

"I don't know what to do, I'm in love with Elijah but I can't be with him," she loosened her grip from me and we walk over to a table. "Is that the one that stares at you with so much love in his eyes."

This was all new information to me because I never really noticed they way he looked at me, "Does he really?" I can't help but blush.

"Yes he has that longing gaze that reads I love you when he looks at you," Cami begins swaying with her words joking with me.

We burst into a giggling but the comment she just made still runs freshly in my head does Elijah really look at me with love and passion. My stomach begins to flutter causing me to blush, but then I come back to reality and realize the dilemma I am in.

I rise from my chair and begin pacing around the kitchen, "But what should I do, I cannot pursue a relationship with him because I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant?" I completely forgot that I haven't known Cami long enough to break the "I'm pregnant" news to her and I sure hope she doesn't ask who the father is, "Yeah I'm pregnant and that is the main reason I can't be with him."

Crossing over to the refrigerator and grabbing a tub of ice cream Cami utters something, "Don't you think your taking this a little to far maybe you need to find a distraction to keep you mind off of Elijah."

"Well I could focus on finding my birth parents, but that is not going to stop the fact that I have a fucking baby growing inside of me!"

Cami grabbed my arm to get me to stop pacing and looks at me with caring eyes, "Listen to me Hayley follow your heart and not you mind, everyone falls in love and it may be wrong that you are pregnant and you want to be with Elijah but it's not his baby, but remember you fell in love with him for all the right reasons."

She was right if I want to be in a relationship with Elijah, this baby should not come between our undying love for each other.

"Well, Well, Well isn't this just a lovely surprise..."


	4. When All Hope is Lost

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait and the late night post but I've been very busy with life in general, but I plan to do a lot more updating. I am so happy with the wonderful response to this story and I hope you guys continue to enjoy my writing. If you guys have any suggestions please review or PM me... ****Now here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Originals, but I do own this beautiful, fantastic, amazing story.**

Cami grabbed my arm to get me to stop pacing and looks at me with caring eyes, "Listen to me Hayley follow your heart and not you mind, everyone falls in love and it may be wrong that you are pregnant and you want to be with Elijah but it's not his baby, but remember you fell in love with him for all the right reasons."

She was right if I want to be in a relationship with Elijah, this baby should not come between our undying love for each other.

"Well, Well, Well isn't this just a lovely surprise..."

**xxxxxxx**

There is so much I am dealing with right now and I really did not feel like dealing with this egotistical manic right now and I don't understand how he keep finding me, "What do you want Klaus." He just stood there with that infuriating smirk on his face.

"Um excuse me who are you?"

A laugh escapes Klaus' mouth, "Well love it's nice to meet you to." Is it just me or is Klaus talking to Cami as if he has never seen her before.

"Oh you think this is funny, there are no customers allowed back here," Something new I learned about Cami she doesn't take any bullshit yet this only made Klaus laugh even more. "You're funny love."

"Who are you?"

The question confused me, Klaus was the one that introduced us to her how could she not know who he is, "What do you mean this is-" before I knew it Klaus had clasped his hand over my mouth and carried me out of the room at vampire speed. Once we had made it outside of the bar Klaus' hand uncovered my mouth, "What the hell was that for and why doesn't she know who you are?"

His arms where still holding me as he sat us down on a bench. Looking deeply into my eyes as if to compel me he finally spoke, "Love you need to learn how to stay out of everyone's business."

As those words escaped his mouth I'd found myself getting lost in his ocean blue eyes. Then realizing again how conniving this man really is I jolt out of his lap to finding my footing on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to Cami?"

Sighing, Klaus crosses his legs and leans back on the bench, "Well sweetheart, it's simple compelled her." I don't understand how Klaus could think that erasing someone's memory isn't serious, "You did what!"

"I compelled her to forget that she had ever met me, it was for the best."

I could feel my blood begin to boil, I don't know why this man can get under my skin so easily, "Really Klaus you think that taking someone's memory away is for the best. What kind of delusional world are you living."

I could feel his breath flow against my ear. Every bone in my body tensing from how close he was to me, "Just be lucky I let the young blonde remember who you where."

"Skrew you." I soon found myself gazing into his blue orbs again, but something was different and I could see the fire behind his eyes, "Forget we ever had this conversation, forget you ever came to this bar tonight, forget that you saw me tonight, and forget every piece of memory you have of Cami."

There was no control over my body and all I could do was nod and walk away into the night sky with no remembrance of the night.

As I walk along the sidewalk on my way back to the Mikaelson Manor I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone was following me. It only caused me to speed up and the pace of my heart to increase. Suddenly something overtook me, protection.

The need to protect the life that is inside of me was unbearable, so I pick up my speed until I end up ducked behind a tree in the middle of a forest. A sigh escapes my mouth and a little sign of relief overtakes my body, "Wow that was so clos-."

Immediately as I turn around the pressure of a fit hitting my stomach causes me to fall to the ground screaming in pain. As I try to crawl away his hands wrap around my hair yanking me back to my original spot.

I look up in the direction of the man with an ounce of hope left, "Please don't hurt me." He just scoffs and begins to approach me. I back away from the man until my body collides with the base of the tree. The man inches closer to me until I can feel his breath glide over my lips and then a whisper escapes his mouth, "No one will find you."

His hand wraps around my neck pulling me up and slamming me back into the tree. This sends a sharp pain through my back and into my stomach causing me to cry out for help, "Please don't kill me, I'm not ready to die." I was short a breath causing each word to come out with a gasp. As his grip tightened around my neck I was becoming short-winded, but through my tear-stained face I let out a whisper, "Elijah help me."

Finally the grip around my neck loosed giving me a chance to let out a piercing scream hoping for someone, anyone to hear me, but I deep down inside I know that will never happen.

**xxxxxxx**

Rebekah is no help, she ask me to try and bring her brother back from the dead and all she leaves me is his name. What am I supposed to do with just a name call out and expect for him to appear from thin air, but no that is not how this thing works. Sometimes I feel like being a powerful witch is more of a burden than a gift.

"I told you not to agree with this disgrace of a plan..."

Signing deeply I begin to speak, "Monique I don't have time for this mind game your trying to play, I already have enough on my plate." She doesn't understand that I am doing this to make sure of my safety from the witches conspiring against me.

"You are upsetting the balance of nature, Davina."

Here we go with this again, "Tell me Monique how am I upsetting the balance of nature," she is really beginning to irritate me because I know there is always cost to performing dark magic but it is a risk I am willing to take.

"To keep nature in balance, when bringing someone back from the dead that means that some else has to die."

As those words escape Monique's mouth a cold shiver runs through my body as if something bad was about to happen. A multitude of questions began to run through my brain. What could be so important that Rebekah would need me to upset the balance of nature to bring her brother back? Was risking my existence really worth my freedom from the witches? And most of all am I really powerful enough to bring an original vampire back from the dead?

Maybe because Monique is a supernatural and I can talk to her I can use that to my advantage to get in contact with other supernatural spirits, "Monique where exactly are you?"

"They call it the other side, it is a barrier between the two worlds where dead supernaturals end up after being killed and some witches are still able to keep contact with one's who have passed over." I think I can find a spell to help me get in contact with the other side so that I can talk to more supernaturals

"Davina I know what you are thinking and no it is too dangerous..."

I spin around away from the grimoire to find that Monique had vanished and I was left sitting in the attic alone with my racing thoughts. I don't know what to do from here, how am I supposed to ask for help and where am I supposed to go.

I'm lost...

Three hours of searching through this ancient grimoire and still nothing. I am beginnging to lose all hope for finding any information about the other side. I can't even find a simple resurrection spell and I thought Elijah bringing his mother's grimoire's would help.

"Looks like you're beginning to lose hope huh?"

I spin around in the direction of the doorway swiping a piece of broken glass off of the vanity. I am sick and tired of people just appear from thin air basically. "I wouldn't do that if I where you."

No he wants to put demands on me, "And why should I do that, so you can come over and attack me."

As small grin appears across the mans face, "Well don't you have a wonderous imagination, but no I don't want to hurt you."

I do not trust one word that is leaving this man's mouth and I will not do anything he says. I may be a sixteen year old girl but I am not someone who steps down from a fight, "How do I know that you're not lying to me? I have been lied to many times and something that I am very familiar with."

"Well aren't you just a scorned little witch, but no I won't hurt you mainly because I can't considering I'm a ghost..."

Wow I can not believe that I've met someone else that is a ghost and I am not going to lie he is kind of cute. This is unbelievable, so I can talk to more supernaturals besides the witches in my coven. "Like a ghost on the other side."

"In the flesh, well kind of." A smile appears across the man's face causing me to smile. It was nice to finally meet someone who could possibly change the crappy mood I'm in. "You know how that say vampires can't die, well that was a lie."

I loosen up and realize that I still have the shard of glass in my hand placing it back on the vanity I walk toward my bed, "I guess you're the proof huh?" The ghost approaches me as I cross over to my bed, with both sigh taking a seat on the bed and turn to face one another, "Well me and the other billion dead vampires." We both erupt into a multitude of laughs and I go to slap him playfully on the arm and then I remember that I can't feel him.

"You know everyone has a weakness, mine include pointed wood and pretty girls."

I can't help but smile, I never knew that I could meet someone from the other side and have so much in common with that person. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it's weird because you can make friends at any place and any time. Well in this case from the other side, "Oh yeah you never told me your name."

He lets out a little laugh and as the words rolled off of his lips I was astounded, "The name is Kol."


	5. Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/N: Hey guys I want to thank you all for the amazing response I've gotten from this story and I love reading you guys reviews it the reason I keep writing. So because of how amazing you guys are I've decided to writing a longer chapter that includes all of the characters and even some crossovers! Please do tell me how you guys feel about the story because I love constructive criticism and remember stay beautiful!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Originals all rights got to the wonderful, but I do own this beautiful, fantastic, amazing story.**

I look up in the direction of the man with an ounce of hope left, "Please don't hurt me." He just scoffs and begins to approach me. I back away from the man until my body collides with the base of the tree. The man inches closer to me until I can feel his breath glide over my lips and then a whisper escapes his mouth, "No one will find you."

...There was faint sound in that back of my mind you know like the wheels of a car hitting the pavement of the road. I thought I was dreaming but the intensity of the sound increased. My eyes fluttered open and I could barely see because my vision was so blurry but as it cleared realization set in. As I started to sat up I felt this intense pressure in the back of my head which only made me dizzy.

"Well I see your awake now."

My voice was weary and I let out a grunt in frustration, "Where am I?" The truth is I didn't want to know where I really was because in all honesty thinking about being in Elijah's arms is the only thing keeping me from going insane, "And who the hell are you?"

"Oh cut the bullshit Hayley you know exactly who I am."

Yeah I did know who the man sitting next to me was, but I didn't want to believe it. From the moment I regained consciousness and heard the man speak I knew exactly who this conniving and manipulative bastard was, "So you just you enjoy torturing me don't you." My head finally stopped pounding making it easier for me to sit straight up.

A deceitful smirk appeared on his lips, "I wouldn't say torturing you was the most amazing thing in the world."

Even the way the corner of his lips turn up into a smirk reminds me so much of Klaus yet all he can think about is getting to Klaus by harming the ones that mean something to him. So why would he want to hurt me considering I'm nothing but Klaus' one night stand that ended in a mistake."

"And before you ask anymore questions you're not the one that I want, you mean nothing. It's that thing that is growing inside that I want."

Here we go again I can't believe that even Tyler thinks my baby is a Lucifer incarnate.

* * *

"Where is the girl, brother." It was now around two o'clock at night and there was still no sign of Hayley returning to the Mikaelson Mansion. This was unlike her to just disappear without leaving even a little piece of information for Elijah explaining where she was heading off to.

"Oh noble Elijah, what makes you think I know where the incompetent werewolf scurried off to."

Elijah was not in the mood to deal with the sarcasm, so he started to inch closer toward the middle of the den, "Because something bad always happens at the hands of you, Niklaus."

Klaus who had sat at the piano all night, contemplating his next move, spoke again, "Elijah why must you always think the worst of me?"

A now fuming Elijah claps his hands around the coffee table lifting it and throwing it at the wall near the piano, "Stop playing games with me Niklaus and tell me where the hell you took Hayley."

Elijah was not one to yell or get upset at the drop of a hat but obviously he had to care for the girl if it meant damaging the furniture. Klaus rose from the piano bench with no anger over what was happening because he was used to his brother putting faith in others only to look at him as a disgrace. Klaus calmly walked over meeting Elijah in the middle of the floor and they were now so close looking right into each others eyes.

"I have no idea where the girl is nor do I care. She may be carrying my child but Elijah I don't give a damn what happens to her."

Still staring gracefully into each others eyes no one moved an inch, not once. They stayed like that until Elijah finally turned around giving up hope of finding information about Hayley from Klaus. He headed in the direction of the door only to stop and turn back around, "Keep telling yourself that Niklaus, but we all know it's not true."

"Just remember Elijah, you will never have a normal relationship with Hayley so stop trying." With that said Elijah left the house at vampire speed and Klaus finally exhaled from of all the built up tension in the room. Really he had no idea where Hayley was because he thought she had just came back to the mansion after being compelled.

"Nik why didn't you just tell him where the girl is?"

Dealing with one sibling for an eternity might be something Klaus could handle, but dealing with two well lets just say that's why he keeps the daggers handy, "Rebekah you have no business joining into this conversation." Klaus still had his back turned to Rebekah.

"Elijah is right you need to stop trying to convince yourself that the she-wolf means nothing to you," Rebekah walks closer to Klaus, "We all know that baby means something to you and Hayley is apart of that baby."

Not once did Klaus move but you could see the tears welling up in his eyes because the things his siblings were saying were true he did care for Hayley, "Just stop."

Rebekah lightly placed he hand upon Klaus' shoulder just to be shrugged off in one quick motion, "No Nik, everyone has someone who they care about but have different ways of showing it."

In a fit of rage Klaus pins Rebekah into a wall yelling directly into her face, "Enough! You know nothing about how I feel and how do you have the audacity to say anything when you can't even choose between the bus boy and a thief."

"Matt and Marcel have nothing to do with you indecisive actions," Klaus finally releases her and Rebekah doesn't back down.

There was still some truth to what she was say but how could Rebekah say anything when she is no different from Klaus, "Rebekah you are no different from me so what ever you're point you're tying to make it wouldn't hurt to take notes from yourself, sweetheart."

"What about Caroline huh, you still can't decide whether you love her or not because she only sees you for the monster you really are."

"Go to hell," Klaus storms out of the room leaving Rebekah in the middle of the room with tear filled eyes. Every Original had to leave someone behind in Mystic Falls when returning to New Orléans. They all had found new love, established new friendships and created new enemies. Their lives left behind were still an open chapter that had yet to be closed and it pain each and every one of them to be reminded constantly of the past.

* * *

We had been driving for what seemed like hour's, yet all that could be seen was desert and occasionally a road sign. At first I thought not talking would make it easier to deal with the stress but the silence between me and Tyler only made it worse. I still had no idea why he went through all that to kidnap me and on top of that I don't know where the hell we are going, "Tyler why did you kidnap me."

There was no answer he was just like Klaus so damn stubborn, "Answer me dammit."

Finally Tyler gave a response, "Fine, tell me that you have never wanted to get back at Klaus for knocking you up and treating you like shit." Yeah there are times I want revenge against Klaus for treating me bad but not for knocking me up.

"No I don't because I will love this baby no matter what."

All Tyler did was laugh as the words left her mouth. He thought everything she was saying was a joke, "Oh please Hayley you are not ready to be a mom." Again another true statement Hayley wasn't ready to be a mom because she doesn't know what being or having a mom is.

Growing up without parents and getting kicked out of a foster home can damage someone and that is entirely true, Hayley is damaged. "I may not be ready to be a mom but I sure know damn well that I'm never going to give up on my baby."

"The thing growing inside of you is special and can be used against Klaus."

Hayley already knew that and for some unknown reason she didn't want to hurt Klaus, "I don't care."

"But Hayley if I can get ride of Klaus then your baby will be safe from its main threat," everything Tyler is saying literally is going through one ear and out the other because Hayley did not want her baby to grow up without a father if her father is the devil in disguise, "Don't be stupid Hayley."

"Bit me, and where the hell are you taking me?"

Tyler turned back to look at the road, "Somewhere no one will look for you for six months."

I turn to look out the window trying to connect all the information that I have just been told. In six months I will be nine months pregnant and six months away from Elijah, yep I think I'm going to go insane. I just wish someone back in New Orléans would find a way to find me. The sun had just began to set and the mosaic of colors in the sky took my thoughts away from the situation going on for a brief second. Then I looked off into the distance and I couldn't believe my eyes, there was a sign that read, "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

* * *

There was a knock on the attic door that woke Davina up from a light sleep. She had spent the day getting to know the real Kol Mikaelson and in all honesty he wasn't as bad as people made him seem. He knew how to make Davina laugh making it less awkward for her considering that she was talking to an Original Vampire's ghost.

Finally being able to fall asleep, which lately she hasn't had a lot of, was nice but being woken up at two thirty in the morning well lets wish the person on the other side of the door good luck, "Are you kidding me who knocks on someone's door at two in the morning."

"Sorry to disturb you I was just wondering if you could help me with something."

Davina moved out-of-the-way ushering Elijah to enter her room it was weird being in the same room as him considering she just finished having a deep conversation with his dead brother. "What do you need this time?" She was used to the constant asking for help because really she's only a human puppet used to make everyone else's problems go away.

Elijah approaches the vanity where his mothers spell books lay closed, "Well I was wondering if you could use a spell to help me find Hayley."

"Why what happened to the pregnant wolf?"

Not knowing whether to take that offensive Elijah just continued to explain what he knew so far, "All I know is that she has not returned home since last night."

"Oh as in the nighttime as in waking me up in the nighttime. I sorry Elijah but I can't help you." Davina really could not help him due to the lack of information being given.

"Maybe you can find out some information about what happened that night." Right now Elijah was desperate for anything but deep down inside he knew that Davina really couldn't do much. I mean he is close to Hayley and can't find any leads.

Davina walked over to her bed taking a seat debating over whether she should help solve Elijah's problem. Finally coming to a decision she spoke, "Okay I'll help you but on one condition, bring me more of your mothers grimoire's and maybe I can help you."

"Yes, yes, anything."

Davina could see it in his eyes, love, Elijah was in love with the wolf and that only made Davina want to help him more. They had a mutual understanding with each other, but Davina really couldn't understand what Elijah was going through because she has never been in love, "Okay tell me who you think would have been the last person she would talk to..."

* * *

I guess I had fallen back asleep because after what seem like hours I was woken up by the car coming to an abrupt halt. Looking out the window I saw that we were parked outside of the Mystic Grill. It felt weird being back in Mystic Falls because there are a lot of chapters I had left open when I left for New Orléans.

"What are we doing here?"

Tyler grabbed a hold of my wrist and handcuffed it to the steering wheel, "I'm going to get us something to eat and don't talk to anyone."

The hold of the cuff was really tight and it restricted a lot of Hayley's movement, "Ow Tyler this really hurts, let me go." All he did was smirk and exit the car slamming the door behind him.

I realized that the more I struggled with the hand cuffs the tighter got around my wrist. Sighing in defeat I layed my head down on the dashboard. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see a familiar face, "Matt is that you?"

The blonde haired busboy walks over to the car, "Hayley what are you doing here and why are you hand cuffed?"

I took a deep breath, finally someone I can trust, "Tyler kidnapped me and brought me back to Mystic Falls, I need your help."

"What Tyler would never do that," of course it's always the loyal ones that ask to many questions. Why can't anyone else see that Tyler is a raging psycho path just like Klaus, "Matt behind you!"

But it was all to late Matt now laying on the ground with blood running down his forehead. I never would have thought Tyler could be so determine to hurt Klaus that it would push him to harm his own friend. Tyler placed Matt in the back seat, and I'm Tyler will just compel him to forget what happened.

"I told you not to talk to anyone," before I knew it Tyler's fist came in contact with my face causing me to fall unconscious.

My body was slammed hard against the hard stone floor sending a sharp pain up my spine causing me to jolt awake. I was so discombobulated that I couldn't comprehend with any of my surroundings. Taking in a deep breath I look in the direction of the door only to find the biggest asshole standing there.

"This is where you'll be staying for the next nine months, welcome home."

I could feel my chest tighten as Tyler left the basement shutting the cell door behind him. I can't believe this is happening to me, and why would Tyler want to do something like this. There are times when I regret ever having sex with Klaus because then maybe I would have never been in this situation.

I can't take it anymore, all I want to do is scream...

Upstairs the front door creaked open revealing a feisty blonde who then entered the house. Her high-heeled shoes came in contact with the hard wood floor as she made her way toward the living room entrance. She called out Tyler's name yet the was no answer, so she turn around in the direction of the front door only to be stopped in her tracks from hearing a piercing scream.

"What the hell was that?" she abruptly turned around causing her body instantly to make contact with Tyler's, "God Tyler you scared me."

Tyler just stood there staring blankly into Caroline's eyes, "What are you doing here Care." Something was off because this was not the man Caroline knew and loved, "What do you mean, I came over so we could talk."

Caroline backed away from Tyler creating space between them. A few days ago Caroline's heart had been shattered when Tyler broke things off and abandoned her. She need answers as too what she did wrong.

Tyler brushed his hand across Caroline's face causing her to flinch back, "Listen Caroline there is nothing to talk about. We can't be together if you have feelings for Klaus."

"Is the topic of Klaus so prominent on your mind that it would make you not want to be with me," a tear gently rolled down Caroline's face. Investing so munch in a relationship just to have it vanish can really tare someone apart.

"You don't understand Caroline," the anger in his voice intensified, "Klaus killed my mother, and I won't stop until he gets what he deserves."

It was killing Caroline to hear these words come out of Tyler mouth because truly she did care about Klaus and to hear her first love degrade this man it was totally uncalled for. Caroline was taken out of her thoughts from hearing another scream coming from the direction of the basement and she knew something was wrong because Tyler's mood had changed again.

"Did that just come from the basement?" Caroline goes to walk around Tyler but he cuts her off, "Move out-of-the-way Tyler." Again Caroline attempts to move in the direct of the basement door but in one swift motion Tyler pins her down to the floor and jams a syringe full of vervain into the neck.

"I sorry Care, but I can't risk you ruining my plain..."

* * *

"Hi I'm looking for a friend of Hayley's her name is Camille?" Okay I know showing up on someone's door step asking about a random girl I barely know about is shall I say bazar.

"Call me Cami but I have no idea who this Hayley chick is."

Well that's weird Elijah specifically gave me this address and said "Cami" would know Hayley, "That's weird, someone told me that you are a friend of her's his name is Elijah do you know who that is?"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are talking about."

Something is complete wrong because she should definitely know who Elijah is, I mean his own brother was the one who introduced her. I needed to think of what could be wrong with this entire situation. Then is came to me the only being compelled could make her forget who Hayley and Elijah are.

"Oh god you've been compelled."

I just walked into her house with out her permission causing a look of question to appear across her face, "Don't worry I can help you, but this is gonna hurt."

Stretching my arm out toward Cami, I began chanting a spell that caused her to grab a hold of her head while she started screaming in pain. I was undoing all the compulsion she had been under so it would be a lot on her to have so many memories flood back into her mind.

Finally I released the magical hold I had on Cami causing he body to drop to the floor in exhaustion, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my head just hurts a little," she made her way to the couch taking a seat and leaning her head back on her pillow. "Now do you remember what happened last night?"

I could tell that now she understood what had happened last night maybe now I could find some information. "Yeah, Hayley had come to the bar upset so I talked to her about Elijah. Then Klaus appeared and took her out of the bar exceptionally fast and after like fifteen minutes Klaus returned and mad me forget about what happened."

"So Klaus was the last one to see Hayley," that bastard he had been lying all along. Camille rose from the couch after hearing what Davina had said because the statement put her on edge, "Yes why, what happend to Hayley?"

I had no time to answer any question, "We need to go now..."

* * *

Walking into the Mikaelson Manison there was so munch tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was furious with Klaus because he was leaving out a major piece of evidence that could go toward helping find Hayley.

"Don't bullshit with me Klaus what the hell is going on," Cami walks in the direction of Klaus meeting him in the middle of the quarter. Entering behind her were Rebekah, Elijah and Davina.

"Aww isn't this nice, the entire gang is here."

Everyone heard the contact of Cami's hand against Klaus' face, "Cut the crap, what happened between you and Hayley after you left the bar last night?" This set Klaus on edge because he had compelled Cami, how and the hell could she possibly remember what happened last night. "That's impossible, how do you remember what happened that night I comp-"

This time Davina spoke, "Yeah she knows you compelled her, I helped with that."

This sent Klaus through the roof he could not believe what was being said so he started to move toward Davina. If compulsion was so easy to be removed then why is it even necessary, "You little bitch, I should rip your heart out right now."

"Don't you dare touch her," Rebekah stood defensively in front of Davina and a previously quiet Elijah finally spoke, "Niklaus just tell us what happened that night."

Klaus was so frustrated at the fact that everyone thought he had harmed Hayley when he truly didn't know what happened to her, so he just decided to tell them what happened, "Fine, after Hayley and I left the bar I compelled her to forget about what happened that night and to return home. In all honesty I don't know what happened to the little wolf after that."

There was a sigh of defeat that came from everyone mouth because they were all back to square one. Suddenly a thought came to Davina, "Well there is one last thing I might be able to do."

Elijah was desperate so he would do anything to find Hayley, "Anything Davina, I'll do whatever it takes." He was giving it all of his hope because this would be there last option.

"I could possibly connect you to Hayley because of your emotional tether and I could connect Klaus to the baby because they share the same blood." This spell was risky because the outcome was never promised but it was something they were all willing to risk.

Knowing everyone would be on board with the plain Rebekah answered for everyone, "Okay little witch, work your magic."

Davina began chanting sending both Elijah and Klaus into a trance so that the can possibly connect with Hayley and the baby. All faith was being put into the young powerful witch because this was the last option in trying to find where Hayley is located.

"Hayley can you hear me?" at first Elijah received no answer making him believe that it didn't work. Suddenly Elijah could hear the faint cry of someone and it sounded just like her, "Hayley is that you, are you okay?"

"Elijah, is that you what is going on?" Elijah to a deep breath and exhaled it was nice to her Hayley's voice because that meant there was still hope in finding her. Yet she sounded panic and talked fast as if someone was listening to her. That did not sit comfortably with Elijah and put him on edge.

"Yes Hayley it is me, Davina made it possible for me to communicate with you through your mind because of our emotion tether. Hayley I need you to calm down and tell me exactly where you are."

She wasn't listening to a word he said because she was still panicked and short of breath, "Oh Elijah thank god it's you, I am so scared. While I was walking home last night I could sense someone following me, so I ran into the woods and I was attacked." All of the information being told really wasn't helping Elijah get any closer to finding where Hayley was taken, "Someone kidnapped me and now I'm lock in the basement of this house and I'm really scared."

"Okay tell me who was the one that kidnapped you?"

Elijah could feel that he was losing the connection with Hayley because it was as if her mind was being pulled to something else, "Elijah he's coming down the stairs I can't talk much longer." Elijah called out to her but the was no response he knew that he had lost and there was still no progress made.

Jolting up from the table in a sweat and in defeat Elijah was dreading telling everyone the bad news, "I talked to Hayley but not long enough to find out where she is being hidden."

Everyone's face had disappointment written all over it. There was nothing else they could do because the only hope they had left was Elijah and Hayley having a strong enough connection to communicate with one another. But since that failed there was nothing left to do.

Klaus who was still laying on the steel table didn't move a muscle until he awoke breathing heavily, "No need to worry I know exactly where Hayley is..."


	6. Love Lockdown

Sorry for the inconsistency and I keep promising regular updates but I feel as though this story isn't as popular as it used to be, so I'm going to be making some changes which involve taking out and bringing in new characters.

I also want to focus more on relationships and less on the supernatural. So this might be weird but I've decided to make Hayley and Davina human but in the next two chapter it will explain how they've become human. Also I'm not going to be writing so much for Rebekah and Cami.

A lot of fluff in the further chapters, reigniting an old flame and a double upload.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Originals I just own this story**

* * *

Its been two days since Tyler kidnapped me and through me into this hell whole. I only see him twice a day and that is when he brings me food and water. I thought I could get used to it after talking to Elijah but I think staring at these four walls everyday is beginning to make me hallucinate.

I keeping seeing this figure laying in the corner on the other side if the cellar. Tyler must have brought something down here while I was asleep. It cannot be a person because it hasn't moved since he brought it down here...

A loud gasp drags me away from my thoughts and I look in the direction of where it came from only to come face to face with a certain blonde.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Well one thing I can say is she is very defensive, "Hello to you to Caroline." I never really liked this girl because she is the type of girl who always gets what she wants. "Answer me." The blonde began to approach the metal bars the kept her and Hayley apart, "I would not do that if I were you," the blonde's hands grabbed the bars only to be yanked back from the pain of the contact, "They are laced with vervain."

"You couldn't have said that a little faster." Caroline rubbed her hands together trying relieve some of the pain but getting no results. "Oops sorry," I smirked at her only to get a death glare in return, "What happen to you anyway?"

"Tyler, literally stabbed me in the back with vervain, I swear went I get out of here I'm going to rip his head off."

"Well there is something we both can agree on," she started laughing and it caused me to laugh. It was weird... me and Caroline were actually getting along. "How did you get yourself into this situation?'

Oh where should I start, "For starters I decided to have sex and it resulted in me getting pregnant," a look of discomfort overtook Caroline, "And Tyler wants to hurt Klaus by killing my baby because she can be used to create hybrids."

"Why does Tyler think killing your baby will hurt Klaus?" Well that made it obvious that she has no idea Klaus is the father of my baby, "No one told you Klaus is going to be a daddy."

"Klaus as in hybrid crazed, doppelgänger obsessed, crazy in love with me Klaus!" And I was beginning to think blondes weren't stupid, "Honestly how many Klaus' do you know," that comment didn't sit well with her but then the scowl on her face soften into a small smile.

"Well um... congratulations I guess... I don't know what to say..." Even I knew Caroline deep down has feelings for Klaus I mean look at the way her treats her, "Don't worry blondie there is nothing going on between me and sir kills a lot."

Caroline shifted around obviously uncomfortable again, "Why would you say that?"

"Really Caroline, everyone knows you have feelings for Klaus or at least you love the idea of him loving you." I was given no response which meant the was some truth to that statement she just didn't want to come out and say it, "It's okay, not everyone is in love with a raging psychopath, I understand kind of..."

"No you don't..."

I could understand where Caroline is coming from because living our lives is not easy and being shown affection is the closest thing we will ever get to having our humanity back, "We all want a little piece of humanity to hold on to and we get that from those we love or those who love us in your case."

There are times when I wish I was never born into the world of the supernatural. I questions myself everyday wondering why it had to be me and why I couldn't have had a normal life, but there are never any answers. I'm just stuck living in this world of evil and hate with no way out of it. I picture my life as human with a real family and friends because in that fantasy everything is so peaceful, but that is all it is, a fantasy. "Trust me I know what it feels like to want someone to love you just you can feel some sort of normality in you life."

"I can't be in love Klaus he's done so much wrong."

I can see it... the hurt hidden behind her eyes, I have that feeling everyday, "Caroline we can't help who we love, you happen to be in love with my psychopath of a baby daddy and I'm in love of with my baby's uncle, shit happens."

Both girls begin laughing until Caroline realizes what Hayley just said, "You're in love with Elijah aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am..." I've never actually said I was in love with Elijah, but I guess helping Caroline has made me finally realize how I really feel.

"Well at least one of us are in love because when I get out of here I going to kill Tyler," at vampire speed Caroline rush to the front of the cell and punches the steel bars, "Ugh fucking vervain."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both Caroline and I turn our heads into the direction of the basement door, "Tyler let me the hell out of here!"

"Sorry Care no can do, I'm on a time limit and I simply can not have you cutting into that time," Tyler tosses a blood bag in Caroline's cell and the walks over to mine, "How the little wolf doing."

"The "little wolf" wants to know how the hell do you have enough time to put two cells in your basement if you're so busy?" I walk over to where Tyler is standing, the bars are the only thing that separates use.

Tyler just laughs while placing a tray of food on the floor, "Eat up."

He just walks out of the basement as if Caroline and I are non-existent. How can someone be so keen on getting revenge that they would risk putting mine and there girlfriends life in danger. Tyler is a piece of shit and will get whats coming to him. "And I thought Klaus was a heartless prick."

"Yeah Tyler sure does make you change your judgement about Klaus huh?" I scoff and sit down grabbing food off of the tray and she approaches the bars separating us, "Do you think Elijah will try to find yo-"

"Oh my god I just got the best idea, maybe we can manipulate Tyler into letting us out of here," I know its risky but I don't want to spent the rest of this pregnancy lock up in and supernatural holding cell. Caroline gives me a confused look, "Okay what did you have in mind?"

"Well you could convince Tyler into letting you out," Caroline nods in agreement, "Then you could go and look for Matt and tell him to come let me out." Another confused look appears on Caroline's face, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Tyler knocked Matt out and threw in the trunk of the car..."

"Ugh, when we get out of here remind me to find a new boyfriend!" This sends me into a fit of laughter, "Noted, as long as we can get the hell out of her-"

Caroline puts her finger over her mouth in a shushing motion, "Wait be quiet for a second," using her enhanced hearing she listens closely and hears the footsteps of two people approaching the basement door, "Someone is coming..."

This made my heart race I keep forgetting that Tyler is a hybrid and it is possible for him to hear everything Caroline and I are saying. If he overheard the our plan of escape there would be nothing left for us to do. It had gotten dark outside so Caroline and I tried to keep toward the back of our cells so no one could see us through the darkness. The pace of my heart picked up as the basement door creaked open, but a sigh of relief soon followed when I heard a soft husky voice through the darkness.

"Is anyone down here?"

Both Caroline and I emerged from the darkness and came face to face with a deep blue-eyed quarterback, "Matt please you need to help us."

"Care how did you get down here," he grabs the keys hanging on the wall and unlocks both cells. Quickly Matt pulls his arms around Caroline in a protective but comforting way, "How did you get down here."

"We will explain that to you later but right now we need to leave," We all begin to walk up the stairs hoping Tyler is not in the house, nut to our dismay when we make it to the foyer there he is standing in front of the door.

"Now where to you think your going."

Caroline looks deeply into the big blue eyes of the football player and takes control over his mind, "Matt I need you to run and get help, we will hold off Tyler." Nodding, Matt runs out of the back door in a rush to look for her.

"You think you can stop me, I'm a hybrid."

Dark veins begin to show under Caroline's eyes, "But I'm older and faster than you," Caroline rush at Tyler and trying to defend him off for as long as she can but I know she is losing the fight.

The next thing I knew Tyler had Caroline and a head lock and in a split second all you could hear was the snap of Caroline's neck. I felt helpless as Caroline's limp body fell to the floor. What else could I do because I needed to protect myself. The only thing that came to mind was to shift and then maybe I could hold Tyler off long enough for Matt to get back here with help.

I can feel my claws extending from the tips of my fingers and my eyes flash to a deep gold. As my teeth begin to shift into fangs this burning sensation develops in the back of my neck. Suddenly my body jolts so I close my eyes and then my back curves into an arch causing me to cough really hard. Every bone in my body begins to break until my eyes flutter open and I looked toward the floor. My eyes make contact with the red puddle on the floor, "Whats happening to me."

I look up to Tyler for an answer, but before any words left his mouth my body collided with the hard marble floor, my breathing is hitched and I look up for one last hope of help until everything fades to black...

* * *

A/N: Two people will die really soon and guess who will kiss really soon?  
Review, follow, favorite!


End file.
